Je t'aime - Moi non plus
by Shinigami444
Summary: L'histoire débute au cours de l'épisode 166 de l'animé. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, regardez-le avant de lire la fic! Du fait de la situation incongrue dans laquelle se sont retrouvés les deux hommes en raison des deux paires de menottes qui les liaient, Hijikata, au contact de Gintoki, va être trahi par une "réaction physiologique", qui ne laissera pas ce dernier indifférent...
1. Je t'aime-Moi non plus - Chapitre 1

_Référence à l'épisode 166_

Liés l'un à l'autre par deux paires de menottes à cause de Sougou, Gintoki et Hijikata tentaient d'éviter le regard de l'autre, gênés par la situation.

\- Ne regarde pas vers moi, enfoiré ! s'écriaient-ils ensemble, tournant la tête du côté opposé

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel les deux hommes ne savaient pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Mais une chose était sûre : Hijikata devait à tout prix continuer sa filature. Le vice-commandant du Shinsengumi entreprit alors de se lever, mais le démon aux cheveux d'argent refusa de le suivre.

\- En... Enfoiré !, bégaya le brun. Lève-toi, bon sang !

\- … Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, répondit sèchement Gintoki, les yeux à demi-fermés

\- Grrr !, grogna Hijikata, une veine sur la tempe. Je dois filer ce type, imbécile ! C'est mon boulot !

\- … Tu n'as qu'à me le demander plus gentiment, rétorqua le leader des Yorozuya

\- Gh…

Hijikata serra les dents et réfléchit à ce que venait de dire son désormais " coéquipier ".

 _\- Il faut que je sois plus diplomate…,_ pensa-t-il. _Ma priorité est de suivre ce criminel, quitte à ce que ce débile vienne avec moi…_ S… S'il te plaît, Gintoki…, fit-il finalement à voix haute, le regard fuyant. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour… pour filer ce criminel…

\- … Pas très convaincant…, répondit Gintoki, avec un regard blasé

\- QUOI ?, hurla le vice-commandant, des veines partout sur le visage

\- Mais c'est bon, j'accepte ! Mais tu devras me payer un parfait au chocolat !

\- Grrr… Bon, d'accord ! Allez, bouge-toi les fesses maintenant !

Et les deux hommes se mirent à suivre le criminel. Ils marchaient de côté dans la rue, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention des passants.

\- Tout le monde nous regarde là, non…? chuchota Gintoki

\- J'espère que personne ne va me reconnaître…, répondit Hijikata. Surtout que je suis en ta compagnie…

\- Commeeeeent ? J'ai pas bien entenduuuuu…., fit Gintoki en haussant le ton et en s'arrêtant

\- Non non ! J'ai rien dit !, s'excusa le brun, en joignant les mains. S'il te plaît, viens !

\- J'aime mieux ça !, fit le Shiroyasha, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres

Les deux continuèrent leur filature, jusqu'à ce que le criminel s'engage dans une petite ruelle et rencontre quelqu'un qui l'attendait. Les deux hommes s'engagèrent à leur tour dans la ruelle, le plus discrètement possible. Mais avec les deux mains liées par des menottes aux deux mains de l'autre, cela ne fut pas facile, et les deux tombèrent à la renverse derrière des poubelles.

\- Merde !, fit Hijikata, paniqué

\- Aah dégage de là !, chuchota Gintoki en poussant Hijikata qui était sur lui

Les deux essayèrent de se dépêtrer, et se retrouvèrent assis l'un derrière l'autre, Gintoki étant assis entre les jambes écartées d'Hijikata. Le brun était littéralement collé contre le dos du leader des Yorozuya et l'enlaçait presque, tandis que celui-ci avait les bras croisés sur son torse. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent, plus mobile que son coéquipier, parvint à se dresser un peu et à regarder par-dessus la poubelle. Le criminel était toujours en train de discuter avec son contact, n'ayant apparemment pas aperçu ses deux espions.

\- Ouf, c'est bon, souffla Gintoki. Tends l'oreille monsieur le vice-commandant, c'est pas à moi de le faire !

\- …

Hijikata ne répondait pas et semblait crispé, la tête tournée vers le côté. Gintoki, interpellé par le silence du brun, le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive…? demanda l'homme aux cheveux argentés

Soudain, celui-ci sentit le cœur d'Hijikata battre la chamade contre son dos.

\- Eh ! Ca va pas ?, demanda Gintoki en chuchotant, inquiet. T'es un peureux où quoi ? Tu-

Le Shiroyasha s'arrêta brusquement. Il sentit quelque chose derrière lui qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais voulu sentir de sa vie…

\- N… NANDA KORE WAAA ?!, hurla-t-il presque, s'efforçant le plus possible de chuchoter

Gintoki avait un visage déconfit, tout blanc et en sueur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui arrivait.

\- M… M… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!, s'énerva-t-il. Retiens ta… ton truc !

\- A.. Abruti ! Ca se contrôle pas ces trucs-là !, lui rétorqua le brun, rouge de honte

\- Mais pourquoi tu… Enfin… Avec moi… ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! C'est peut-être parce que j'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi proche des gens, je sais pas !

\- Eh, j'ai entendu du bruit là-bas !, fit une des personnes qu'ils étaient censés espionner

\- Merde !, chuchota Gintoki

\- Chut !, en fit de même Hijikata en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du Shiroyasha, naïvement persuadé que, comme ça, personne ne le verrait ^^

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent des deux compères, lorsqu'une voix les arrêta.

\- Ca devait être un chat, Suzuki. J'ai pas fini de te dire ce que j'attendais de toi.

Là, miraculeusement, les pas s'éloignèrent et Hijikata se redressa. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux après cette frayeur et tendirent l'oreille pour entendre le reste de la conversation. Mais impossible pour chacun d'eux de se concentrer. Hijikata était honteux comme jamais et Gintoki était extrêmement gêné de la situation, lui qui d'habitude s'en fout de tout… Finalement, Hijikata parvint à retenir le passage essentiel de la conversation, avant que le criminel ne parte. Les deux attendirent encore un peu avant de se lever, très difficilement d'ailleurs leurs bras étant emmêlés les uns les autres. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux se faisaient de nouveau face.

\- B… Bon, on va continuer de le filer…, balbutia Hijikata, ne sachant plus où se mettre

\- …

Gintoki quant à lui restait étrangement calme et sérieux, essayant de ne pas plus embarrasser le vice-commandant.

 _Voir suite et fin de l'épisode (commence à partir du restaurant)_

Le lendemain de cette péripétie, Gintoki ne pouvait s'enlever ce qui s'était passé de la tête. Il était assis à son bureau, penché en arrière sur sa chaise, les pieds sur le bureau, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, et regardait le plafond. Finalement, il s'était bien amusé avec Hijikata, et ils avaient formé un beau duo pour combattre le gang de malfaisants… Ils étaient assurément sur la même longueur d'onde, même si aucun des deux ne voulait l'avouer… Le brun lui manquait presque, du fait que le QG des Yorozuya était vide, Kagura étant retournée chez elle pour quelques jours et Shinpachi ayant pris une semaine de congés avec sa grande sœur. Le Shiroyasha décida de faire un tour pour se changer les idées.

Il se rendit dans un petit restaurant afin de se faire servir son si précieux parfait. Puis, pendant qu'il mangeait, une personne qui venait apparemment de fumer à l'extérieur entra et passa à côté de la table de Gintoki. L'odeur du tabac imprégnée dans les vêtements saisit l'homme aux cheveux blancs, lui rappelant celle d'Hijikata. Son estomac se noua aussitôt et il en perdit presque sa cuillère. Il n'avait soudain plus faim, et l'image du vice-commandant le hanta de nouveau. Il essaya de finir son parfait, mais cela lui fut impossible et il finit par se résigner. Il paya et quitta le restaurant, en laissant son met préféré à peine entamé…

Au QG du Shinsengumi, Hijikata fumait une cigarette en supervisant un groupe d'officiers qui s'entraînait au sabre. Mais le brun était visiblement perdu dans ses pensées car restait là, à regarder dans le vide. Kondou ne manqua pas de le remarquer et vint interpeller son protégé.

\- Toushi ! Alors, tout va comme tu veux ?, demanda-t-il, très enthousiaste, un grand sourire aux lèvres

\- …

Le brun ne répondit pas, Kondou reposa sa question.

\- Toushi ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Hein ? Oh… Kondou… Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose…

\- … Oui, j'ai vu ça…, rétorqua Kondou, sérieusement. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Si si, tout va bien… Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est rien…

\- C'est vrai ? Mais va te reposer alors ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de l'entraînement de ces gars-là !

\- Euh… Bon, d'accord…, accepta Hijikata avant de se rendre vers sa chambre

Kondou le regarda s'éloigner avec un air perplexe, se demandant pourquoi le brun, d'habitude assez dynamique et agressif, semblait ce jour-là complètement abattu…

Le vice-commandant marcha tel un zombie jusqu'à sa chambre. Pourquoi avait-il eu cette… " réaction " hier, avec l'autre idiot de Yorozuya… ? Etait-il si désespéré que ça pour être excité par le contact avec n'importe quel autre corps humain ? Ca semblait être l'explication la plus probable… Mais un point venait sans cesse noircir le tableau : pourquoi Hijikata ne pouvait-il pas s'enlever de la tête le fait qu'il avait aimé ce contact ? Il avait beau essayer de se mentir à lui-même, il savait au fond de lui que le nom " Gintoki " avait pris une autre dimension à ses yeux depuis la veille…

Le brun s'allongea sur le petit balcon qui est devant sa chambre et ferma les yeux.

 _\- Grr… Cet enfoiré de Gintoki… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me hante comme ça ? ? Je le hais, et pourtant j'arrête pas de penser à lui… ! Je dois être fatigué… Il faut que je me repose…_

Le vice-commandant entreprit alors de dormir un peu, priant pour qu'à son réveil tous ses états d'âme se soient envolés…

Son réveil, justement, fut brusque.

\- Vice-Commandant !, hurla Yamazaki à la porte du brun. Gintoki, le leader des Yorozuya est ici ! Il demande à vous voir !

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, marmonna Hijikata en se levant en sursaut

\- Il vous attend à la porte principale !, ajouta Yamazaki, avant de repartir

Hijikata passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de réaliser ce que son capitaine avait dit : Gintoki était là ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire au QG du Shinsengumi ? ? Il prit soudainement peur et refusa d'y aller. Mais après une petite minute, il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

 _Si je n'y vais pas, ils vont tous croire que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher, cet enfoiré de Gintoki le premier… Je dois me forcer…_

Et le brun s'exécuta. Il marchait d'un pas décidé, en allumant une cigarette afin de camoufler son malaise. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte principale, Sougou, Kondou et Yamazaki entouraient Gintoki. Ceux–ci se poussèrent pour laisser les deux hommes se saluer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?, demanda très calmement Hijikata, presque blasé, avant d'aspirer une taffe de sa cigarette

\- Bonjour déjà, monsieur le Vice-Commandant, rétorqua Gintoki. Et ensuite, je viens ici car je pensais vous proposer à tous ma compagnie en échange d'un peu d'hospitalité de votre part, car je suis seul chez moi en ce moment !

\- … On n'est pas un centre de vacances, rentre chez toi, lui répondit Hijikata, avant de se retourner et de commencer à partir

\- Oooh, Hijikata-kun !, lança Gintoki, avec une voix de midinette. C'est pas très gentil ça ! Quand tu m'as confié hier ne pas être assez proche des gens, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être t'aider !

Hijikata s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Hijikata-san, vous avez dit ça à " danna " ?, demanda Sougou avec son air blasé ^^

 _\- Mais quel con ce Gintoki_ _!_ _!_ _! Vite, je ne dois pas perdre la face_ _!_ _!_ Hein ? Non non, pas du tout !, s'expliqua le vice-commandant en se retournant et en agitant les mains. En fait, je disais à Gintoki que c'était quand même agréable d'être entouré de plein de gens, au Shinsengumi ! Même si je n'en ai pas l'air, je suis un grand sensible ! Ah ha ha ha _! Enfoiré de Gintoki_ _!_ _!_ _! Tu vas me le payer_ _!_ _!_ _!_ , pensa-t-il

\- Aaah, je peux rester alors ? Je ne serai pas de trop ?, demanda Gintoki, faussement surpris. _Je t'ai bien eu, sale hypocrite_ _!_ _!_

\- Mais non, pas du tout !, répondit Kondou, heureux de recevoir un invité comme Gintoki. Entre et fais comme chez toi ! Et puis comme ça, tu pourras me parler d'Otae-san !

\- Ouais ouais…, répondit Gintoki, ignorant Kondou. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'i manger ici ?

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on n'était pas un club de vacances ! ! ! !, s'énerva Hijikata

Gintoki l'ignora à son tour et suivit Sougou qui lui montrait le chemin.

\- Oy ! ! ! Tu m'écoutes espèce d'enfoiré ? ?, continua de hurler le brun, le visage couvert de veines. Et puis, Sougou ! Arrête de faire tout ce qu'il te demande ! !

Plus tard dans la soirée, tout le monde prenait du bon temps en riant, en se saoulant et en chantant. Sauf Hijikata qui, fidèle à lui-même, restait dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés, les yeux fermés, une cigarette à la bouche. Sougou vint alors le déranger.

\- Hijikata-san, vous ne voulez pas un peu de saké ?, demanda le jeune homme en tendant une petite bouteille en porcelaine à son vice-commandant

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans cette fois ? Un poison mortel ?, répondit Hijikata, sans bouger d'un cil

\- Non, je n'ai rien mis. C'est danna qui m'a dit de vous en apporter.

A la réponse de Sougou, Hijikata ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Puis il les tourna vers Gintoki, lequel faisait mine de discuter et de rire avec les autres. Le vice-commandant tourna finalement la tête et referma les yeux.

\- Je n'en veux pas… Et dis à ce permanenté que j'ai pas besoin de ses attentions…

\- … D'accord, répondit simplement Sougou, avant de retourner auprès des autres

Un peu plus tard, Hijikata en eut assez de toute cette agitation. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à faire là et partit. Il était déjà soulagé que son sentiment à l'égard de Gintoki s'était un peu effacé. A présent, il allait pouvoir dormir sereinement… Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de son rival…

\- Hijikata, fit Gintoki, après avoir suivi le brun dans le couloir

Hijikata s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?, demanda le vice-commandant

Gintoki ne répondit pas, et le silence qu'il y eut entre les deux hommes fut comblé par les éclats de rire des officiers qui s'amusaient dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Haaa… Rien…, soupira Gintoki en se frottant les cheveux. De toute façon, on peut jamais discuter de rien avec toi, alors…, ajouta-t-il avant de se retourner

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu… ? ! Je te ferais dire que j'ai de la conversation, moi, Monsieur le glandeur de service ! !, s'énerva Hijikata

Gintoki s'arrêta et se retourna de nouveau vers son interlocuteur.

\- Voyez-vous ça… Monsieur le Vice-Commandant se vexerait-il ?, lança le Yorozuya, avec un sourire malicieux

\- Ghh ! ! C'est plutôt avec toi qu'on n'arrive pas à discuter ! !, rétorqua le brun avant de se retourner et de commencer à partir, les mains dans les poches

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent le regarda partir, avant de le rattraper. Hijikata le laissa faire, et les deux se rendirent naturellement vers la chambre du brun. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés devant la porte de celle-ci…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, demanda Hijikata en regardant son rival

\- J'aimerais voir si tu as tant de conversation que ça !, répondit Gintoki, en souriant. J'ai apporté de quoi délier les langues, tu en as besoin !, ajouta-t-il en sortant une bouteille de saké et deux petits verres de son kimono

\- Tch…, fit Hijikata, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre

Gintoki le suivit, puis les deux s'assirent parterre. L'homme aux cheveux argentés les servit d'un peu de saké, et chacun but son verre cul sec.

\- Pourquoi tu restes toujours dans ton coin ?, demanda Gintoki du tac au tac, en leur resservant un verre

\- … C'est un interrogatoire que tu vas me faire subir, là ? J'appelle pas ça une conversation, moi…, rétorqua Hijikata

\- Ok, alors chacun pose une question, et l'autre est obligé d'y répondre honnêtement. C'est d'accord ?, fit Gintoki

\- Hmph… Ok, soupira le brun. Bon, pour répondre à ta question, c'est juste que je me sens pas à l'aise quand y'a des fêtes comme ça… C'est pas trop mon truc…, ajouta-t-il en buvant son deuxième verre de sake

\- Mais tu viens quand même à côté des autres, même si tu ne participes pas, c'est ça qui est bizarre…, observa Gintoki, en buvant lui aussi son deuxième verre. On dit de toi que tu es l'esprit du Shinsengumi, alors tu devrais participer à ces moments de convivialité…

\- … J'aime bien les regarder s'amuser, c'est tout, ça me suffit… Je ne me sens pas à ma place dans ce cercle de… " rigolade "…

Gintoki le regardait sans rien dire, avec un petit sourire, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le brun.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça, enfoiré ? !, s'énerva-t-il, les joues toutes rouges

\- Rien rien… C'est rien du tout…, répondit Gintoki, en riant doucement

\- Grrr… Bon, à moi de te poser une question maintenant !, fit Hijikata avec un sourire sadique. Pourquoi t'es venu ici ce soir ?

\- … Pour te voir, répondit Gintoki en regardant Hijikata droit dans les yeux

\- ! !

Le brun, qui ne s'attendait évidemment pas à cette réponse, écarquilla les yeux et son cœur s'emballa presque aussitôt.

\- Nan, je déconne !, fit Gintoki en riant. Je te l'ai dit, je suis venu parce que j'étais seul chez moi, et que j'avais pas envie de passer mon samedi soir tout seul !

\- …

Hijikata se sentit honteux intérieurement et forçait son cœur à se calmer. Il détourna les yeux et chercha par tous les moyens à se calmer. Pourquoi était-il sensible à tout ce que disait ce « permanenté » ? Il devait à tout prix se reprendre.

\- Je vois… On est un peu comme des bouche-trou, quoi…, rétorqua Hijikata pour combler son malaise

\- … Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai fait tant d'effet, hier, pendant la filature ?, demanda Gintoki, en passant du coq à l'âne

Hijikata garda le regard détourné et sentit son estomac se nouer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il remette ça sur la table ?

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…, nia-t-il. C'était la filature qui m'avait provoqué cet effet-là…

\- … Mais bien sûr… Et même si c'était vrai, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'oses pas me regarder en face quand tu dis ça ?, rétorqua Gintoki

Hijikata resta paralysé. Il se sentait tellement humilié par cette histoire… Pourquoi fallait-il que Gintoki en reparle ? ? Ce n'était qu'un accident, rien de plus ! Ça aurait très bien pu arriver avec Sougou, avec Kondou, ou avec n'importe qui ! Et puis d'abord, de quel droit ce permanenté se permettait de lui poser une question aussi indiscrète ? Il savait pourtant pertinemment que ces choses-là ne se contrôlaient pas chez les garçons !

\- Et alors ? ? Et même si c'était le cas, même si j'avais aimé ton contact, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? ?, s'écria le brun avec un regard noir en direction de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Tu voudrais que je m'excuse ? ? Tu voudrais que je m'excuse de t'avoir " sali ", c'est ça ? ? Eh bah j'suis désolé, voilà ! T'es content ? ?

Gintoki resta de marbre, sans montrer aucune réaction. Puis, soudain, il se leva et se dirigea vers Hijikata, avant de l'attraper par le col et de le soulever un peu.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu- ! !, fit Hijikata, surpris

\- Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir avec de simples excuses, espèce de Vice-Commandant raté ? ? , s'écria Gintoki. Pourquoi t'assumes pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? ?

\- A… Assumer ? ? Mais parce que tu me tuerais si je le faisais ! !, rétorqua Hijikata, en criant à son tour, ne comprenant pas trop ce que voulait dire Gintoki

Gintoki plongea ses yeux rouge sang dans les yeux bleu nuit du Vice-Commandant du Shinsengumi, et approcha un peu son visage du sien, les sourcils froncés.

\- Dis que tu assumes, murmura-t-il sérieusement

\- Qu… Quoi ? !, fit Hijikata, surpris

\- Dis que tu assumes, teme ! ! !, hurla l'homme aux cheveux argentés

\- O- Ok ! J-… J'assume- !

Au moment même où le brun s'exécuta, son assaillant l'embrassa à pleine bouche, comme s'il avait attendu avec impatience son autorisation.

Gintoki embrassait le brun avec les yeux fermés, tandis que celui-ci ne pouvait détourner ses yeux écarquillés du visage du Yorozuya. Lorsque ce dernier se recula un peu, les deux se regardèrent avec une expression indéfinissable : un mélange entre de la passion, de la tristesse, de l'excitation, de l'hésitation… Puis Gintoki relâcha doucement le col du brun, avant de se redresser. Mais le Vice-Commandant le retint par le poignet et le tira vers lui. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent tomba à genoux devant son rival, avant que celui-ci ne prenne délicatement son visage entre ses deux mains et ne l'embrasse à son tour.

Tout se bousculait dans leur tête. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, au juste ? N'allaient-ils pas le regretter ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer après ça ? N'étaient-ils pas tous deux des hommes, bien hétérosexuels ? Et n'étaient-ils pas censés se haïr au plus haut point ? Alors pourquoi étaient-ils en train de s'embrasser comme jamais ils n'avaient embrassé personne ? Pourquoi avaient-ils d'autant plus envie de l'autre qu'ils se haïssaient ? Et pourquoi ce plaisir augmentait d'autant plus que chacun se rendait compte qu'il embrassait son rival ?

Le baiser se transforma peu à peu en une véritable symbiose entre les deux hommes. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à leurs yeux. Chacun passait ses mains dans les cheveux de l'autre, sur son corps… Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à moitié nus l'un sur l'autre, ne cessant de s'embrasser. L'odeur de l'autre, qu'ils avaient déjà retenue depuis longtemps… Ils pouvaient à présent la sentir autant qu'ils le voulaient… Le corps de l'autre, sur lequel ils avaient déjà tant de fois lorgné sans le savoir… Ils pouvaient à présent le sentir contre le leur, le toucher autant qu'ils le voulaient…

Soudain, Hijikata prit Gintoki par les épaules et le fit se reculer un peu.

\- Sou… Sougou… Il va peut-être…, murmura-t-il de sa voix grave, presque dans les vapes, submergé par l'excitation

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça…, lui répondit Gintoki, en l'embrassant délicatement du bout des lèvres, avant de descendre dans son cou, puis sur son torse

Aucun des deux ne savait où tout cela allait les mener, mais une chose était sûre : à ce moment précis, ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait…

Très tôt le matin, Gintoki se réveilla collé contre Hijikata, les deux étant entièrement nus. La chaleur du corps du Vice-Commandant du Shinsengumi était si agréable dans cette chambre à l'atmosphère si froide… L'homme aux cheveux d'argent avait vraiment envie de rester, mais la Raison reprit le pas sur le Cœur. Il leva les yeux vers le brun et vit que celui-ci dormait paisiblement. Il fallait en profiter pour s'éclipser, afin que tout ceci ne paraisse être qu'un rêve… Il entreprit donc de se lever, ramassa ses affaires et commença à s'habiller. Alors qu'il remettait son sabre à la ceinture, la voix du brun le fit un peu sursauter.

\- Tu t'en vas… ?, demanda Hijikata, tourné vers le côté opposé à Gintoki.

\- … Oui…, répondit simplement Gintoki, sans bouger

Il y eut un long silence dans la chambre, qui voulut tout dire. Est-ce qu'une telle occasion se représenterait à eux ? Est-ce que le fait de se revoir à l'extérieur et de devoir simuler leur haine l'un envers l'autre n'allait pas être dur dorénavant ? Assurément si. Aucun des deux n'avait envie que cela s'arrête là, mais il le fallait, aucune autre solution n'était possible…

Hijikata ne se tourna pas, refusant de voir son rival et amant quitter sa chambre. De même que Gintoki, qui passa la porte sans rien dire avant de la refermer doucement derrière lui. Leur aventure venait de se terminer, et chacun des deux hommes eut un douloureux pincement au cœur ; c'était le revers de la médaille d'avoir succombé à la tentation. L'avenir leur dira si la haine passionnelle qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre perdurera encore et leur donnera encore autant envie de l'autre… Ce qui semble sûr et certain pour chacun des deux rivaux et amants…


	2. Je t'aime-Moi non plus - Chapitre 2

Plusieurs semaines passèrent après que Gintoki et Hijikata aient passé une nuit ensemble. Aucun des deux n'avait croisé l'autre sur sa route, et c'était tant mieux. Mais malgré tout, chaque minute, chaque seconde de leur aventure d'une nuit leur revenait sans cesse…Les sentiments mêlés d'excitation et de manque s'étaient atténués depuis cette fois-là, mais il perdurait toujours une réminiscence qui empêchait chacun des deux hommes d'oublier…

Hijikata était assis sur les sortes de petits balcons qui donnent sur le jardin et fumait paisiblement sa cigarette, observant le jardin plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

\- … _Je me demande ce qu'il fait actuellement, ce sale permanenté…,_ pensa-t-il en aspirant une taffe

\- Hijikata-san, appela Sougou de sa voix platonique. Kondou-san nous a proposé d'aller s'amuser un peu au bar des hôtesses. Mais en fait je crois qu'il veut seulement voir Otae-san... Vous voulez venir avec nous ?

\- … Non, allez-y sans moi, répondit le Vice-Commandant en fermant les yeux

\- Il paraît que danna sera là-bas aussi, ajouta Sougou

\- !

Hijikata ne bougea pas d'un cil, mais intérieurement son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Alors il s'amusait ? Et surtout, il était là-bas ? Tandis que lui était en train de se morfondre et de penser à lui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?, répondit Hijikata pour ne pas perdre la face

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça aurait dû vous faire quelque chose ?, répondit Sougou avec un faux air surpris

\- … _Temeee…_ , pensa Hijikata. _Il me mène en bateau…_

\- Toushi !, appela Kondou en entrant dans la pièce. Tu viens avec nous, hein !

\- … Je suis fatigué, Kondou-san, répondit Hijikata

\- Rhoo mais tu es toujours fatigué ! !, rétorqua le Commandant du Shinsengumi. Allez viens t'amuser avec nous, pour une fois ! Ça fait longtemps !

\- … " _Danna sera là-bas aussi "…_ _Cet enfoiré s'amuse, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas moi aussi…_ D'accord, c'est bon, je viens…, marmonna Hijikata. Mais on ne reste pas longtemps, ok ?

\- T'inquiète pas ! On rentre dès qu'on en a marre !, répondit Kondou, tout sourire

\- Oui mais tant qu'il y aura Otae-san, vous n'en aurez jamais marre…, murmura Sougou

\- De quoi ?, demanda Kondou encore tout sourire, n'ayant rien compris ^^

Finalement, les quatre amis (avec Yamazaki) partirent pour le bar où se trouvait Otae. Et accessoirement, Gintoki…

Alors qu'ils étaient dans la voiture, Hijikata était lui-même surpris de voir qu'il n'avait aucune appréhension du fait de retrouver le Yorozuya. Après tout, leur aventure n'avait été qu'un accident, cela ne se reproduira plus, et c'était tant mieux.

Une fois arrivés, les quatre entrèrent dans le bar. Sans surprise, ils découvrirent le leader des Yorozuya assis à une table et entouré d'hôtesses. Il avait l'air d'avoir déjà bien bu à en croire ses joues rouges et son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Oooh, mais ce sont mes amis du Shinsengumi !, fit-il en levant son verre. Venez vous asseoir à ma table !

\- Hijikata le regarda à peine, déstabilisé par l'air ivre de son ex-amant…

\- Gin-san !, fit Kondou, tout content. Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir déjà bien profité !

\- C'est normal, je suis entouré de sublimes créatures ! Je ne peux que profiter !

Ces paroles furent suivies d'éclats de rire, tant des hôtesses que de Gintoki et Kondou. Les quatre hommes du Shinsengumi s'assirent aux côtés du Yorozuya et commencèrent à discuter. Mais Hijikata restait de son côté et se contentait de fumer sa cigarette tout en regardant les autres clients du bar s'amuser avec les hôtesses.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que le brun entende les hôtesses rire de manière plus appuyée que d'habitude. Le brun tourna alors la tête vers elles et vit Gintoki qui le regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, chaque bras autour des épaules d'une femme. Le Vice-Commandant détourna les yeux aussitôt que son regard croisa celui du Yorozuya.

\- _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde ? Et pourquoi il rigole cet enfoiré ? ? Et pourquoi je me sens autant mal à l'aise ?,_ pensa le brun en écrasant presque le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait dans la main

\- Monsieur le Vice-Commandant, vous m'avez l'air contrarié, lança Gintoki. Peut-être que la compagnie de ces jolies jeunes filles vous détendrait ?

\- Non merci, rétorqua le brun, les yeux fermés

\- Vous n'aimez pas la compagnie de si jolies femmes ? ?, s'offusqua faussement le Yorozuya. Se pourrait-il que…vous préfériez les hommes… ?

\- ! !

Tous éclatèrent de rire, même Kondou, Yamazaki et Sougou. Le Vice-Commandant du Shinsengumi reçut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, faire ce genre de blagues apparaissait comme de très mauvais goût à ses yeux.

 _\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce connard ? ?,_ s'énerva intérieurement le brun. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dit ça ? ? Je ne dois pas perdre la face !_ Et toi, incapable de trouver quelqu'un à te mettre sous la dent, tu te rabats sur la facilité et tu viens papillonner avec des hôtesses… Quel homme !

\- …

Gintoki fixa Hijijkata, sans rien répondre, les yeux un peu plissés et un sourire malicieux. Le brun venait de la tackler, et plus violemment que ce que les autres pouvaient penser…

\- Mesdemoiselles, allez tenir compagnie à ce bel homme pour voir sa réaction, fit Gintoki en poussant doucement les deux jeunes femmes à se lever

\- Hein ?, fit Hijikata en voyant les deux femmes venir vers lui

Celles-ci s'assirent à ses côtés et se blottirent contre lui. Le Vice-Commandant, très mal à l'aise, ne savait quoi faire. Il restait crispé et tentait de les toucher le moins possible. Kondou et les autres riaient en le voyant en sueur et rouge de honte. Gintoki aussi riait aux éclats. Mais le Vice-Commandant du Shinsengumi ne partageait pas cette euphorie, loin de là. A vrai dire, il avait vraiment l'impression que le Yorozuya se payait sa tête. Apparemment, leur histoire d'une nuit, il l'avait déjà oubliée. A présent, il allait s'en servir pour le faire marcher car beaucoup plus malin et rusé que lui... Alors Gintoki était ce genre de personnes ?… Il s'était bien trompé sur son compte… Pourquoi s'accrocher à ce sentiment qui remonte à plusieurs semaines maintenant ? Il fallait oublier, comme l'avait fait le Shiroyasha.

Finalement, Hijikata se décontracta et décida de prendre Gintoki à son propre jeu… Il regarda chacune des deux femmes et leur sourit, avant de passer ses bras autour de leurs épaules.

\- Oh ! Toushi !, s'exclama Kondou, agréablement surpris de voir son protégé si charmeur

Le brun, pour se mettre un peu plus dans le rôle, s'enfila trois verres de sake de suite. Il devait montrer à tout prix à Gintoki que lui non plus n' " y " pensait plus…

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'alcool fit son effet et le Vice-Commandant se sentit réellement à l'aise. Il commença à discuter avec l'une des hôtesses et, étonnamment, parvenait à la charmer en deux temps trois mouvements. Il plongeait ses yeux bleu nuit dans ceux de la jeune fille, laquelle se sentait toute impressionnée. L'autre hôtesse se leva et rejoignit Gintoki, un peu jalouse que Hijikata ne s'intéresse qu'à son amie. Celui-ci aussi était charmé par la jeune femme. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup, et il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à lui parler et à lui sourire. Au point qu'il en oublia qu'ils étaient dans un bar avec ses collègues et amis du Shinsengumi, et surtout avec l'autre permanenté…

Ce dernier faisait d'ailleurs mine de ne rien voir et détournait la tête. Il souriait de manière crispée, et écoutait 2 mots sur 10 dans tout ce que lui racontait l'hôtesse à son bras.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme aux cheveux argentés surpris Hijikata enfouir son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille. Le sang du Yorozuya ne fit qu'un tour. Il était en train de récolter ce qu'il avait semé. Pourquoi avait-il provoqué le brun comme ça ? Il pensait avoir oublié cette nuit-là, mais en fait c'était tout l'inverse. Ce sentiment à l'égard du Vice-Commandant du Shinsengumi était tellement spécial… Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment à l'égard de quelqu'un d'autre, et il ne voulait pas le perdre… Malheureusement, à trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler…

Le Yorozuya ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à la scène qui allait suivre : Hijikata se redressa et glissa lentement ses lèvres jusqu'à celles de la jeune fille. Les cheveux de leur frange respective s'entremêlaient, et ils semblaient vraiment avoir envie l'un de l'autre… Mais les lèvres du Vice-Commandant ne firent qu'effleurer celles de sa conquête, avant qu'il ne se redresse et ne jette un regard malicieux à Gintoki. Celui-ci eut un petit mouvement de recul, surpris du comportement du brun. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas embrassé cette fille ? Et pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ?

\- Hi… Hijikata-san…, murmura la jeune fille, complètement ensorcelée par le brun, semblant le prier pour qu'il l'embrasse

Mais celui-ci l'ignora et continua de fixer les yeux de Gintoki. " Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? " Voilà ce que semblait dire son regard. L'homme aux cheveux argentés restait pétrifié, ne s'attendant absolument pas à un tel comportement de la part de son rival.

Finalement, Hijikata se leva et prit sa veste, à la surprise de tous.

\- Bah, Toushi !, fit Kondou

\- Je rentre, Kondou-san, répondit-il simplement avant de partir

La jeune fille et les autres le regardèrent s'éloigner, sans rien dire.

Après quelques instants, Gintoki se leva à son tour, ses cheveux argentés lui cachant les yeux.

\- Vous vous en allez aussi, danna ?, demanda Sougou

\- … Oui…Bonne soirée, lança-t-il en saluant la table de la main

Et tous reprirent leurs discussions en cours, en riant.

Lorsque Gintoki arriva dans la rue éclairée par quelques lampadaires, il aperçut à quelques mètres la silhouette d'Hijikata qui s'éloignait. Il se mit alors à trottiner, jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur du brun. Les deux marchèrent ainsi sur plusieurs mètres, côte à côte, sans rien se dire. Et c'était justement ce silence qui voulait tout dire…

Puis, après quelques minutes, Gintoki tenta de s'expliquer.

\- Hijika-

\- Ferme-la, le coupa aussitôt le brun

\- …

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de l'homme aux cheveux argentés, lequel explosa de colère et frappa Hijikata à l'arrière de la tête.

\- BAKAYAROOOO ! ! !, hurla-t-il, en balançant le pauvre Vice-Commandant à terre

\- OY ! ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, TEME ? ? ? ?, en fit de même le brun en se tenant l'arrière de la tête

\- Tu comprends rien à rien ! ! !, s'écria le Yorozuya en attrapant le col de Hijikata

\- Quoi ? ? Mais c'est toi qui comprends rien à rien, espèce de saloperie ! ! !, s'énerva encore plus le Vice-Commandant en se levant et en repoussant violemment son rival, lequel retomba sur les fesses. J'en ai marre de tes histoires ! !, fit Hijikata en regardant Gintoki droit dans les yeux. Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule comme personne ne l'a jamais fait… ! ! Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un d'intelligent et de respectueux, mais en fait t'es un pauvre type qui ne cherche qu'à faire du mal aux autres… ! !

\- !

Gintoki regardait le brun, les yeux écarquillés. Le Vice-Commandant continua, se calmant peu à peu, et tourna le dos au Yorozuya

\- On a fait une erreur, et je m'en veux à mort d'avoir cédé… Finalement, je t'en veux pas... Toi, tu savais dès le départ que " ça " n'aurait aucune valeur à tes yeux… C'est moi l'abruti dans cette histoire… J'ai été trop naïf, c'est bien fait pour moi…

\- … Ne dis pas ça…, murmura le Yorozuya, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux

\- … C'est la vérité, rétorqua le brun. Au moins, les choses sont plus simples comme ça… Sur ce, je te souhaite un bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il avant de partir

Le Yorozuya resta assis parterre quelques instants, puis serra les dents et bondit sur le Vice-Commandant du Shinsengumi.

\- OU EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ALLER COMME CA ? ?, hurla-t-il en kickant le brun en plein milieu du dos

\- ARGH ! !, s'écria Hijikata en tombant une nouvelle fois au sol. KISAMAA ! ! Tu m'as explosé le dos ! !

\- Ferme-la ! ! !, rétorqua Gintoki. Je t'interdis de dire que ce qu'on a fait n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux ! ! Dans l'histoire, c'est toi le lâche qui m'accuse d'être le méchant ! !

\- NANIIII ? ? ?, grogna Hijikata en bondissant pour se mettre debout, avant de coller son front contre celui de Gintoki

Les deux hommes se regardaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, les dents serrées, les sourcils froncés de colère.

\- Comment oses-tu, espèce de…, murmura Hijikata entre ses dents

Les deux continuèrent à se regarder en chiens de faïence pendant quelques instants, puis Gintoki se redressa brusquement et tourna le dos à son rival.

\- C'est bon, je rentre chez moi, j'en ai marre de tout ça !, lança-t-il avant de partir

\- Hein ? ? Oy ! ! Où est-ce que tu vas là ? ? On n'a pas fini de s'expliquer ! !

\- Chez moi je t'ai dit ! T'es sourd ou quoi ? !

Hijikata se mit alors à suivre Gintoki, une veine sur la tempe.

\- Je vais vraiment finir par te tuer si tu continues à m'énerver, sale permanenté ! !, grommela le brun

\- C'est ça, c'est ça…, répondit Gintoki avec un mouvement de la main

Le Vice-Commandant profita du geste du Yorozuya pour lui attraper le poignet.

\- Attends, merde ! !, s'écria Hijikata

Gintoki le regarda mais ne répondit rien. Puis il détourna les yeux et regarda vers le bas.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on oublie tout ça… De toute façon, on n'arrive jamais à s'entendre sur quoi que ce soit… Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde si on arrête de se prendre la tête avec ça… Tu crois pas ?, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers Hijikata

\- !

Le brun resta figé, les yeux écarquillés. Ce que venait de dire le Yorozuya lui avait fait une peine indescriptible, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il plissa les sourcils, avant de relâcher le poignet de Gintoki, lequel entreprit à nouveau de partir.

Le Vice-Commandant laissa l'homme aux cheveux d'argent s'éloigner, fixant son dos. Il ne savait plus où il en était : la haine passionnelle qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre était en train de les déboussoler complètement, spécialement Hijikata…

Finalement, las de devoir toujours réfléchir et emporté par l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, il s'élança à la poursuite de Gintoki et le rejoignit.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent le regarda, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Les deux marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à chez le Yorozuya. Une fois arrivés devant la bâtisse, les deux se regardèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, demanda Gintoki

\- … Je sais pas…, répondit simplement Hijikata, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête

\- … Tu crois qu'un verre de saké t'aiderait à savoir ?, demanda Gintoki après un long silence, avec un petit sourire cette fois-ci. Personne n'est là ce soir, alors…

\- !

Le Vice-Commandant du Shinsengumi leva les yeux vers le Yorozuya, surpris. Puis il baissa le regard et sourit à son tour.

\- … Peut-être… Il faut voir… J'en ai déjà pas mal dans le sang, du saké…

Le Yorozuya sourit en regardant le brun, puis il finit par ouvrir la porte et les deux hommes entrèrent.

Là, les deux hommes restèrent dos à la porte, regardant droit devant eux, sans rien dire. Le cœur de chacun battait la chamade. N'avaient-ils pas atteint un point de non-retour ? L'aventure d'une nuit qu'ils avaient vécue pouvait être considérée comme un accident. Mais une seconde fois confirmait une chose, qui devenait dès lors réalité : qu'ils avaient définitivement envie et besoin l'un de l'autre…

Finalement, après quelques secondes, les deux hommes se regardèrent dans la pénombre. Une petite lumière venait se refléter dans les yeux de chacun, laissant apparaître leur envie intenable de l'autre.

Hijikata s'approcha de Gintoki, puis passa délicatement sa main juste sous son oreille, approcha son visage et l'embrassa. Le Shiroyasha en fit de même, et le baiser devint très langoureux, où passion et frustration emmagasinées depuis des semaines étaient enfin assouvies. L'intensité du baiser fit même monter des larmes aux yeux du Vice-Commandant. Ils avaient tous deux les joues rouges d'excitation et tremblaient comme des feuilles. Les deux hommes n'attendirent même pas d'être dans la chambre de l'homme aux cheveux argentés pour se déshabiller, tout en continuant de s'embrasser, s'embrasser, et s'embrasser encore… Celui à qui chacun des deux pensait depuis des semaines, il pouvait à présent le toucher, le sentir tout contre lui… Ils n'avaient plus à s'imaginer les courbes du corps de l'autre, ils pouvaient à présent les toucher, les sentir sous leurs doigts…

Lors de leurs ébats, chacun des deux prenait du plaisir à regarder l'autre, à s'assurer qu'ils faisaient bien " ça " avec leur rival… Cette idée de le faire avec l'autre faisait monter l'excitation à une allure fulgurante. Aucun des deux n'avaient ressenti un tel plaisir avec une femme, aussi attirante soit-elle… La rivalité que les deux hommes éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre nourrissait leur " appétit " pour leur partenaire, lequel était de transporter les deux hommes dans un certain endroit qu'on appelle septième ciel… ^^

Le lendemain matin, les deux hommes étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Mais l'arrivée de Shinpachi réveilla les deux amants.

\- ! ! Merde ! !, fit Hijikata en chuchotant. Oy ! ! Réveille-toi ! !, ajouta-t-il en bougeant doucement Gintoki

\- Hmm… ? Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu…, grommela Gintoki en se tournant de l'autre côté

\- Chuuut ! ! Il va nous entendre ! ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!, s'inquiéta le brun

\- Hmm… Habille-toi, déjà…, murmura le Yorozuya, les yeux fermés. T'inquiète pas, il rentrera pas dans la chambre…

\- … Ok

Et le brun commença à s'exécuter. Mais finalement, à la grande surprise des deux, Shinpachi repartit quelques instants plus tard. Hijikata regarda Gintoki, lequel fut très surpris. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le brun de continuer de s'habiller.

Gintoki se redressa et le regarda faire, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire aux autres…, fit Hijikata. Ils vont voir que je ne suis pas rentré de la nuit…

\- T'as qu'à leur dire qu'on est allés se bourrer la gueule tous les deux dans un autre bar, lui suggéra le Yorozuya

Hijikata sourit en ajustant sa veste, puis regarda Gintoki. Celui-ci le regardait, le coude posé sur son genou plié sous la couette, soutenant son visage. Les deux se dévisagèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, puis Hijikata se retourna.

\- Ne m'oublie pas, enfoiré de permanenté…

\- … Il en va de même pour toi, bakayaro…

Et le brun sortit de la chambre. Mais alors que Gintoki pensait entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, il entendit Hijikata revenir en courant. Celui-ci ouvrit ensuite brusquement la porte, en brandissant son écharpe, son katana et celui du Shiroyasha.

\- On avait laissé ça dans l'entrée ! !, s'écria le brun

\- ! ! NANIIII ? ? ? AAAAAAH NOOON Shinpachiiiii ! ! !

\- Je me tire !, fit Hijikata en balançant le sabre de Gintoki dans sa chambre et en partant

\- Oy ! ! ! Me laisse pas dans la merde ! ! TEMEEE! ! ! !

Là, on était vraiment revenu à la réalité ! ^^

FIN ^^


End file.
